


Moonlight Stars

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Nightfall and Moonclaws have been hidden away from the rest of their tribe. There mother, Snowdrop and their father, Dusk both fled to the rainforest, and that's where they hatched. But when they are hunted by a group of SkyWings and SeaWings, what will these two dragonet's do? Their last hope is to flee to the IceWing Kingdom.





	1. Chapter One: On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightfall and Moonclaws have been hidden away from the rest of their tribe. There mother, Snowdrop and their father, Dusk both fled to the rainforest, and that's where they hatched. But when they are hunted by a group of SkyWings and SeaWings, what will these two dragonet's do? Their last hope is to flee to the IceWing Kingdom.

**Moonlight Stars**

**Summery**

**Nightfall and Moonclaws have been hidden away from the rest of their tribe. There mother, Snowdrop and their father, Dusk both fled to the rainforest, and that's where they hatched. But when they are hunted by a group of SkyWings and SeaWings, what will these two dragonet's do? Their last hope is to flee to the IceWing Kingdom.**

**(My OC's For This Story)**

**IceWing OC's**

**Nightfall**

**Moonclaws**

**Snowdrop**

**Icewolf**

**Silverfrost**

**Ermine**

**Princess Winter**

**Princess Hail**

**Freeze**

**Chill**

**Snow**

**Avalanche**

**Polar**

**Walrus**

**Snowdrift**

**Lynx**

**Blizzard**

**Borealis**

**Snowcloak**

**Iceberg**

**Frostbite**

**Queen Glacier**

**NightWing OC's**

**Dusk**

**Silvermoon**

**Shadowstalker**

**Galaxy**

**Eclipse**

**Secretkeeper**

**Moonwatcher**

**Duskwing**

**Nightowl**

**Nightwave**

**Clearfrost**

**Moonstrike**

**SeaWing OC's**

**Tempest**

**Emerald**

**Lagoon**

**Seashell**

**Tsunami (Different from Canon)**

**Pelican**

**SkyWing OC's**

**Crimson**

**Cynder**

**Auburn**

**Kindle**

**Ember**

**Frostfire**

**Sunset**

**Hybrids**

**Nightfall**

**Moonclaws**

**Pelican**

**Nightowl**

**Duskwing**

**Clearfrost**

**Nightwave**

**Frostfire**

**Sunset**

**Midnight**

**Chapter One: On The Run**

**Nightfall's POV**

I kept glancing back over my shoulder, were we being followed? My sister and I are on the run, for some unknown reason we're being hunted. Our mother, Snowdrop was killed by some SeaWings. And our father, Dusk was also killed. Our only hope for a simple life was to fly to the IceWing Kingdom, and that's where we heading.

"Nightfall? Are we out of the woods yet?" I turned to see my sister, Moonclaws. She was staring at me with fearful light blue eyes. I sighed sadly and shook my head.

"Not yet Moon, we'll hopefully be safe once we reach the IceWing Kingdom." I said, narrowing my eyes in a determined expression.

"Are we almost there Nightfall?" Moonclaws inquired with a hopeful grin on her face. I nodded and my violet eyes widened in excitement when I caught sight of the snow-covered mountains and the ground that was covered in a layer of white snow.

"Oh my Moons! It's so gorgeous!" I exclaimed in aw as I looked up at the hanging icicles above the tree branches. My sister looked just as amazed as I did.

"Hay! Who are you two dragonet's?" We both turned sharply to see two IceWings that looked to be about the same age as us. I sighed and answered in a cool and chill tone.

"The name's Nightfall, and this is my younger sister, Moonclaws. We came here to be safe from the dragons that are hunting us down." I explained, and the two IceWings looked horrified.

"Three Moons! That's terrible. Why are you two being hunted?" The pale blue IceWing asked, looking horrified at the thought of two young dragon's being hunted for no reason.

"It's because were hybrids." I replied, after a short pause. The two IceWings gasped in shock. I then continued speaking, and the two dragonet's listened with fascination.

"I was born under three full moons and my sister was born under one. We're both half IceWing." I explained, and the two IceWings gaped in shock.

"That's so cool! Ohh, and by the way... the name's Icewolf, and that's Silverfrost." The pale blue and white IceWing said with a wide smile on her face. I gave a small smile in response.

We had successfully made it to the IceWing Kingdom. And hopefully we will be safe from the dragon hunters. I smiled widely as we began flying in the direction of the IceWing Pala


	2. Chapter Two: The IceWing Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightfall and Moonclaws have been hidden away from the rest of their tribe. There mother, Snowdrop and their father, Dusk both fled to the rainforest, and that's where they hatched. But when they are hunted by a group of SkyWings and SeaWings, what will these two dragonet's do? Their last hope is to flee to the IceWing Kingdom.

**Moonlight Stars**

**Summery**

**Nightfall and Moonclaws have been hidden away from the rest of their tribe. There mother, Snowdrop and their father, Dusk both fled to the rainforest, and that's where they hatched. But when they are hunted by a group of SkyWings and SeaWings, what will these two dragonet's do? Their last hope is to flee to the IceWing Kingdom.**

**(My OC's For This Story)**

**IceWing OC's**

**Nightfall**

**Moonclaws**

**Snowdrop**

**Icewolf**

**Silverfrost**

**Ermine**

**Princess Winter**

**Princess Hail**

**Freeze**

**Chill**

**Snow**

**Avalanche**

**Polar**

**Walrus**

**Snowdrift**

**Lynx**

**Blizzard**

**Borealis**

**Snowcloak**

**Iceberg**

**Frostbite**

**Queen Glacier**

**NightWing OC's**

**Dusk**

**Silvermoon**

**Shadowstalker**

**Galaxy**

**Eclipse**

**Secretkeeper**

**Moonwatcher**

**Duskwing**

**Nightowl**

**Nightwave**

**Clearfrost**

**Moonstrike**

**SeaWing OC's**

**Tempest**

**Emerald**

**Lagoon**

**Seashell**

**Tsunami (Different from Canon)**

**Pelican**

**SkyWing OC's**

**Crimson**

**Cynder**

**Auburn**

**Kindle**

**Ember**

**Frostfire**

**Sunset**

**Hybrids**

**Nightfall**

**Moonclaws**

**Pelican**

**Nightowl**

**Duskwing**

**Clearfrost**

**Nightwave**

**Frostfire**

**Sunset**

**Midnight**

**Chapter Two: The IceWing Queen**

**Icewolf's POV**

I bowed politely to Queen Glacier. I then turned back to Nightfall and Moonclaws.

"I agree with Icewolf and Silverfrost's sedition. You two will live in the Palace as my daughters." Queen Glacier said, giving the two dragonet's a cool but warm smile.

"W-wait really?" Nightfall stuttered out in shock and disbelief. The Queen nodded in response.

Nightfall's POV

I then looked to the five dragonet's who were sitting on both sides of the Queen. I blinked in confusion and I looked up at the Queen.

"Oh, these are my dragonet's Winter, Hail, Ermine, Sleet and Frost. Frost is my only son." The Queen said, glancing at Frost. I blinked at the black and white/pale blue-colored dragonet. I blinked and asked another question.

"Is one of your children a hybrid?" I asked, tilting my head curiously. The Queen nodded and answered.

"Yes, Winter is a hybrid." Queen Glacier said, and Winter gave me a warm smile.

"That's so cool! We're hybrids to." I said, smiling brightly at Princess Winter.

I then glanced to one of the other Princesses, I laughed quietly to myself. She had her nose in a scroll.

"That's Ermine." Winter said, smiling at her sister's love for reading scrolls.

"Winter? Would you show Nightfall and Moonclaws around the Palace please?" Queen Glacier said, motioning with her tail. The hybrid Princess nodded and she led us down a different hallway.

I think that I will enjoy living in the IceWing Palace. I smiled brightly as Winter showed us around the Palace


	3. Chapter Three: Welcome To Jade Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightfall and Moonclaws have been hidden away from the rest of their tribe. There mother, Snowdrop and their father, Dusk both fled to the rainforest, and that's where they hatched. But when they are hunted by a group of SkyWings and SeaWings, what will these two dragonet's do? Their last hope is to flee to the IceWing Kingdom.

**Moonlight Stars**

**Summery**

**Nightfall and Moonclaws have been hidden away from the rest of their tribe. There mother, Snowdrop and their father, Dusk both fled to the rainforest, and that's where they hatched. But when they are hunted by a group of SkyWings and SeaWings, what will these two dragonet's do? Their last hope is to flee to the IceWing Kingdom.**

**(My OC's For This Story)**

**IceWing OC's**

**Nightfall**

**Moonclaws**

**Snowdrop**

**Icewolf**

**Silverfrost**

**Ermine**

**Princess Winter**

**Princess Hail**

**Freeze**

**Chill**

**Snow**

**Avalanche**

**Polar**

**Walrus**

**Snowdrift**

**Lynx**

**Blizzard**

**Borealis**

**Snowcloak**

**Iceberg**

**Frostbite**

**Queen Glacier**

**NightWing OC's**

**Dusk**

**Silvermoon**

**Shadowstalker**

**Galaxy**

**Eclipse**

**Secretkeeper**

**Moonwatcher**

**Duskwing**

**Nightowl**

**Nightwave**

**Clearfrost**

**Moonstrike**

**SeaWing OC's**

**Tempest**

**Emerald**

**Lagoon**

**Seashell**

**Tsunami (Different from Canon)**

**Pelican**

**SkyWing OC's**

**Crimson**

**Cynder**

**Auburn**

**Kindle**

**Ember**

**Frostfire**

**Sunset**

**Hybrids**

**Nightfall**

**Moonclaws**

**Pelican**

**Nightowl**

**Duskwing**

**Clearfrost**

**Nightwave**

**Frostfire**

**Sunset**

**Midnight**

**Chapter Three: Welcome To Jade Mountain**

**Nightfall's POV**

I was bouncing with excitement. Today was the that the academy starts.

I went over to Moonclaws, Silverfrost and Icewolf. I smiled brightly at all of them.

"We should head to the group of dragonets now." I said and we made our way to gathered group of dragons.

"C'mon! Let's go! Let's go!" I cheered happily, and we all began flying with the parents near the dragonets.

*A Few Hours Later*

Yes! We had finally arrived to Jade mountain. My younger sister was to young to attend Jade Mountain Academy.

Once we had all landed... we looked around to see some tables lining the cave. I bounded over to the table that had no dragons. As I approached, I saw a deep-blue SeaWing at the table. I blinked in surprise.

"Are you a teacher?" I mentally slapped myself at the stupid question. The SeaWing laughed quietly and replied.

"Yes you silly dragonet... I'm a teacher. I'm Tsunami, what's your name?" I gaped in shock. Tsunami? As in the Tsunami one of the dragonets of destiny? I blinked again.

"Oh... u-um... the name's Nightfall, and this is my younger sister, Moonclaws." I said after a moment of silence. Then Tsunami spoke again a moment later.

"Here's your scroll, it has the Winglet Placements and a map of the whole school." Tsunami said, handing me a scroll tied with a black leather band. I grinned and nodded. I then walked over to the side to read the scroll.

**"WELCOME TO**

**THE JADE MOUNTAIN**

**ACADEMY!"**

I smiled warmly at the welcoming sentence. I then quickly skimmed through the introductory paragraphs. And finally... my eyes laned on my pray...

The Winglet Placements...

I took a deep breath and began to read the list of dragonets.

**JADE WINGLET**

**IceWing: Clearfrost**

**MudWing: Crane**

**NightWing: Nightwave**

**RainWing: Mango**

**SandWing: Drout**

**SeaWing: Shoreline**

**SkyWing: Sunset**

"Hmm... that's an interesting group of dragonets. What's next? The Gold Winglet... let's see..." I thought as I kept reading.

**GOLD WINGLET**

**IceWing: Frostfire**

**MudWing: Swamp**

**NightWing: Duskwing**

**RainWing: Maple**

**SandWing: Spike**

**SeaWing: Storm**

**SkyWing: Ember**

"Well... interesting. Maybe I'll be in the Silver Winglet?" I wondered.

**SILVER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Icewolf**

**MudWing: Copper**

**NightWing: Moonclaws**

**RainWing: Jade**

**SandWing: Viper**

**SeaWing: Waterfall**

**SkyWing: Cynder**

"Aww. I'm not with Moonclaws... I hope she'll be okay without me."

**COPPER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Silverfrost**

**MudWing: Ocher**

**NightWing: Stargazer**

**RainWing: Glorious**

**SandWing: Arid**

**SeaWing: Lagoon**

**SkyWing: Cliff**

"Okaaay... there's only one Winglet left... the Quartz Winglet. Let's see..."

**QUARTZ WINGLET**

**IceWing: Blizzard**

**MudWing: Reed**

**NightWing: Nightfall (Oh Three Moons! Thank you!)**

**RainWing: Summer**

**SandWing: Lioness**

**SeaWing: Pelican**

**SkyWing: Kindle**

Okaaay. I hope these dragonet's are nice, let's go and find out." I say to myself as I blew a plume of frost.

I then looked down at my map and I followed to where the Quartz Winglet's cave is located.

When I entered the cave I saw the RainWing and SkyWing Clawmates. I smiled warmly as they both looked up at me with smiles on their faces.

"You must be... Midnight, right?" The RainWing asked with a tilt of her head. I laughed quietly and shook my head.

"Nope, good guess though. The name's Nightfall." I said with a cheeky grin on my face. The SkyWing laughed and spoke up.

"That's a cool name. The name's Kindle." The SkyWing said, with a kind smile.

"I'm Summer. Nice to meet you Nightfall." Can I call you that?" Summer said with a warm smile.

"You don't mind if I call you Sum do you?" I asked, and the RainWing dragonet nodded her head with a warm smile on her face. Then suddenly, another voice is heard from the cave entrance.

"Hi Nightfall, long time no see." Came a new voice from the entrance of the sleeping cave.

The three of us looked to see a SeaWing about our age walk in. With her scales a pale blue, pure white wing membranes and aqua green eyes.I smiled happily, I knew this SeaWing dragonet.

"You must be... Hurricane, right?" Summer asked with a tilt of her head.

"Pelican," she corrected, with a kind smile and a nod of her head in greeting.

Before the others could introduce themselves, Pelican was already speaking.

"Maybe we could have introductions in there?" Pelican asked as she pointed her tail out to the common cave. I smiled knowingly at the SeaWing dragonet who smiled back.

Kindle, along with me and Summer, nodded as the three of us followed Pelican outside to where the other dragonet was sitting.

The Dragonet was an IceWing. Her scales were pure white, while her tail spikes and horns were a dark blue. I smiled widely at the dragonet. It was Blizzard. She was waring a sapphire necklace around her neck and a ring, also embedded with a sapphire, was on her horn.

As the rest of the Winglet approached her, the dragonet looked up from her scroll and at Kindle

The name's Blizzard." She said after a short while before diving instantly back into her scroll.

With a sigh, Pelican sat on a cushion beside Blizzard, implying both dragonets knew one another, I sighed as well and took a seat next to Pelican.

"Hay... where are the SandWing and MudWing Clawmates?" I asked to break the ice. Pelican shrugged her wings in response, while Kindle and Summer looked at each other. Blizzard however, was to engrossed in her scroll to pay attention to the present Conversation.

"I'm sure they'll show up eventually." Pelican said after a moment of silence, then the SeaWing went back to reading over the IceWings shoulder. I laughed quietly at Pelican.

Silence fell once again and this time Kindle was the one to break it.

"Is Blizzard from the circles?" Kindle asked, with a curious look in said IceWings direction. Pelican nodded and answered for Blizzard.

"Blizzard's from the circles. She wants to change the way that the rankings work... but she's to shy and chill to speak up... most of the older IceWings are cold, and they don't really approve of her Constant questions and her habit of reading, she's made a few IceWing spikes rattle because of that." Pelican added, clearly poking fun at her friend good-naturedly.

Blizzard just sighed and rolled her glacier-blue eyes at Pelican.

"Haha, IceWing puns. Really Pelican? What will you come up with next? The cool and cold jokes? And I thought you hated IceWing puns?" Asked the IceWing with a mix of betrayal and a pout on her face. But Blizzard was clearly being sarcastic. There was no mean spite in her tone when talking to Pelican.

I muffled my laughter with a wing and I noticed from the corner of my eye that Pelican was doing the same.

"But seriously Pelican? I thought you were on my side!" Blizzard pouted up at the SeaWing. Pelican just shrugged her wings in response.

"Hay Blizzard?" The IceWing looked up from her scroll at the dragonet who had spoken. It was Summer.

"What are you reading?" The RainWing asked curiously. The IceWing dragonet sighed and replied quietly.

"It's a scroll about IceWing culture. It also tells how the circles came to be." Blizzard quietly explained, the IceWing's expression changed slightly at the mention of the circles.

"So your from the IceWing aristocracy?" I chimed in curiously. The IceWing nodded and went back to reading her scroll. Pelican just sighed quietly at Blizzard.

"How high in the rankings are you Blizzard?" I asked, the IceWing was to busy reading her scroll, so Pelican answered for Blizzard.

"Blizzard's in the 7th circle. See the sapphire neckless around her neck, and the ring that's also embedded with a sapphire that's on her horn? IceWings in the higher circles wear jewelry to signify how high up in the rankings they are." Tempest explained for the IceWing dragonet. Kindle and Summer were wide eyed at what they had just heard.

"That's really impressive Blizzard." I said, looking at the IceWing dragonet with an impressed look on my face.


End file.
